Titans and Spiders
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: What if Peter died in his universe only to wake up in a new one. Ultimate Spider-Man/ Teen Titans crossover Read and Review. Rated T for Violence and Language, may change to M later for some sexy time, but thats much later on
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So since it seems I have to many ideas because I read to much Fanfiction I decided to write a new one so expect some lateness with chapters updating and all, but don't criticize me there are other authors that do it too, so don't get your panties in a wad. Spidey if you will

Spider-Man: Sure thing Chaos, This awesome guy does not own me or the Teen Titans, please support our official releases, well maybe not mine cuz, well i'm dead sorry fan girls.

Me: *sigh*

* * *

Titans and Spiders

Chapter 1

Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man was in his most dangerous battle. His almost at the end, he was smashing the Green Goblin with a garbage truck. His uniform was torn, body was bloody and worn out, and he was at his wit's end. Just as he hits the Goblin one last time the truck explodes.

Peter is thrown over to the other side of the street. May Parker, Peter's last living relative ran over to him. "I did it, I really did it."

"Peter, it's gonna be okay an ambulan-"May was interrupted by her nephew.

"Don't you see it's okay. I may not have been able to save Uncle Ben, but I was able to save you and everyone else." By this time Mary Jane had ran over to the two of them and began to hold Peter even if was briefly, but that was all the time he had in this world and he took his final breath.

Mary Jane's eyes widen and then go to feel for a pulse, there is none. May knelt down beside her nephew and began to sob into Peter's now still chest. Mary Jane started to sob now as well.

Everyone around the two then knew what they were crying over.

Peter Parker, The Amazing, The Spectacular, The Ultimate Spider-Man, was dead.

Peter began to open his eye's only to be blinded by a white light.

"Where am I?" Peter asked.

He was still in his tattered Spider-Man uniform, and was still in a battered state, but felt no pain from the wounds. He looked around and saw a man, a man that he knew, a man that he caused to die for Peter's mistake. "Is that you…? Uncle Ben?" The man smiled brightly and stuck out his hand for Peter to take.

"That's right son, it's me. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" Ben gave Peter a hug and Peter hugged him back. "Guess this means I'm dead, huh?" Peter asked his uncle. Ben pulled away from the hug and shook his head.

"No son, your journey as Spider-Man has only begun. There's a whole 'nother world that needs your help." Ben said with a small, but legitimate smile on his face. Peter sighed; well it looks like the universe wasn't done with him yet. "I guess that means I still to atone for my mistake then." Peter looked into his uncle eyes sadly, but his uncle shook his head again.

"No, Peter, whatever mistakes you have made, you have righted them. This is only because this world has something that you had to face within yourself that only you can help with. That problem is doubt in one's ability to protect, one's will to keep up the good fight and never back down from it." Peter smiled at his uncle and remembered the words Ben told him three years ago. "With great power," Peter began. "Comes great responsibility." A new voice finished. Peter turns around to see Gwen Stacy, the girl that he thought of as a sister. A tear is about to start rolling down his cheek when Gwen hugs him tight and pulls away and kisses him on the cheek.

"You did the best you could for New York, now make us proud in this new place." Gwen whispered and Peter nodded.

He began to fade, but gave his final goodbye in the form of a wave. He then disappeared completely.

J. Jonah Jameson found out late the night of the fight that Peter had died, and that Peter was Spider-Man. He began to think of the things he said about the wall crawler and realizes that he was wrong from the get go. Peter was the nicest, most selfless kid he had ever known and he took advantage of the kid. He had given him the lowest pay and yet Peter only snapped at him once, and that was because J.J. was telling lies about Spider-Man, but never about his pay.

J. J. went to the Bugle the next day and recanted every lie and bad thing he ever said about Spider-Man. He then got the resignation papers from his desk and signed them after he did those deeds himself. Not only that J.J. went to May Parker and begged for forgiveness and told her that he would pay for Peter's funeral himself.

Four days passed and Peter was given a Hero's funeral. Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man, Steve Rogers (Captain America), and the X-Men, were all there as well as the people that knew him as only Peter Parker. May went up and talked about how great Peter was in general and how he was always there for those that needed him. Then Mary Jane came up. She stayed silent for a few moments and began to speak; she spoke of her relationship with Peter, with Spider-Man, and helping Peter overcome his fear of losing those that he loved.

After the ceremony it was time to bury Peter. Nick Fury put a medal on the casket, which was a Purple Heart, and another thing, black metal spider in the center of the casket and smacked it into the casket. The Captain went up to the casket and placed a hand on it, showing his respect for someone so young to be able to fight with the heart of a soldier. Tony only gave his condolences to May and those that knew Peter and left, having only sadness for someone so bright, and so willing to die for those that he loved. The X-Men all put a rose on the casket. Then the rest gave a rose and Mary Jane, Kitty, and May all gave a small kiss on the casket. "Goodbye, Tiger. Wait for me, no us," she patted her belly as she started. "Up there at those Pearly Gates, okay?"

Peter woke up on the roof of a building, with a major headache. "Did anyone catch the plates of that truck that hit me?" He looked around to see it was dark outside. He got up and saw that his uniform was still in tatters and he had no mask. "Well, looks like I'm gonn-"He was interrupted by a flash of light that was just a few meters away. "Duty calls!" He ran towards the light and jumps in the middle of a battle between five teens and a man with a weird costume that looked to have light bulbs. The man is shocked and immediately shot a beam of light at Peter. The familiar buzz in the back of his head warns him about the attack. He back flips to dodge the attack and rushes the man. The man smiles and uses a bright light to blind Peter. Peter stumbles a bit, but his spider-sense warns him of the upcoming attacks and begins to dodge each one.

Dr. Light was a bit taken back when a boy in a tattered red and blue suit jumped down in front of him and the Teen Titans, who were just as surprised. He began to attack the boy, but the boy dodged them like it was child's play. "Who are you?" Dr. Light asks a little wary of the boy.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Peter, who just regained his sight, responds using the time to shoot a web-line and yank the man toward his fist.

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" Peter turns around to see a boy in black and purple with green skin. Peter smiles and scratches the back of his head.

"Aww, shucks it was nothing." He said in his best Goofy impersonation. The boy still gleaming at him stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Name's Beast-Boy." Peter returned the gesture and introduces himself as well. "Nice to meet you Beast-Boy, I'm Spider-Man."

The other teens gather around him, each one surprised at his appearance.

"Cyborg. Nice to meet you, Spider-Man." A rather large boy said with about eighty-five percent of his body robotic. Peter nodded at him and figured he was probably the smartest of the five.

"Robin, just where did you come from?" A short boy in red, yellow, green, and black with spiky black hair asked with a tone that told Peter he was suspicious of him.

Peter sighed and was about to tell him when he suddenly felt light headed and drowsy. All he could hear was Beast-Boy say, "I got him!"

**6 Hours Later**

"Uhh, where the hell am I?" Peter asked hoping someone would tell him.

"You are in our home Man of Spider." He heard a gentle, yet excited female voice. Peter looked over to his left to see a girl with orange skin, emerald green eyes, and auburn hair. She was wearing a skimpy purple uniform that revealed her midsection and she also had thigh high boots covering her long well toned legs. Peter had to use every bit of will power not to get a hard on. "It's Spider-Man, by the way. And you might be?" Peter asked curious.

"My name is Starfire." She said in a cheerful mood.

"So you're awake, huh?" Peter heard. It was Cyborg coming in with the others from a while ago.

Peter nodded to each of them seeing a pale skinned girl with a hood over head that kept him from getting a good view of her face. Cyborg went to a computer and checked some things on the screen; Peter assumed that it was his vitals. He went to get up, but was stopped by Beast-Boy.

"Woah, dude can't be letting you get up so soon after getting you all put back together." He said with a smile. Peter smiled back and laid back down looking back to the screen. "It seems to me I'm stable and my blood levels are back to normal as well." Cyborg nodded a little surprise that the guy knew what he was looking at. He looked at himself to see the top of his uniform was removed and he was stitched up. He put his hands behind his back and got comfortable.

"Now back to the question of where did you come from, Spider-Man? Because I've looked through every known data base and found nothing on you." Robin asked in the door way. Peter looked at him for a moment and then took a second to gather his thoughts.

"Technically I could say I was risen from the dead," That made everyone's jaw drop a little. "But that would only be in what I guess would be my version of earth. Other than that I came from the sky I guess." Robin was a little agitated by his answer, but could tell from Spider-Man's body language that he was telling the truth.

"That. Is. So. COOL!" Beast-Boy yelled out. The pale skinned girl and Cyborg nailed him in the head with their fists. Peter raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"May I get up if I'm careful, Doctor Cyborg and Nurse Beast-Boy?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. Everyone save the pale skinned girl and Beast-Boy laughed. "That wasn't cool." Cyborg still laughing nodded. Peter got up and lifted himself from the bed and touched the floor. There was a slight sting in the right part of his rib cage that he hissed at. Beast-Boy and Starfire quickly went to him, but he waved them off. "I've been through worse, so don't worry about me." Even so the other still worry over his condition.

"One question, how did you get here?" Robin asked, but that was a question Peter wanted to have answered himself. So instead of words Peter shrugged.

"So exactly where am I? What town or city am I in? And exactly who are you guys?" Peter asked seriously.

"First, you're in the T-Tower." Cyborg answered first

"Second, you're in Jump City." Robin answered next

"And Third friend, we are the Teen Titans!" Starfire answered last

Peter looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Uh-huh, and my name is Frank Sinatra Jr." Beast-Boy looked at him, with a gleam in his eyes. "Really?" Peter shot him a glare.

"Yes, Beast-Boy, cause I can sing every Frank Sinatra song ever written with the same musical voice." Peter said sarcastically.

Beast-Boy then found a sudden interest in the floor. Peter was wondering something just out of the blue. "Just how old are all of you?" He asked.

"In earth years I am seventeen I believe." Starfire replied making Robin nearly bounce in joy.

"I'm seventeen." Robin responded happily.

"I'm sixteen…" Beast-Boy said quietly.

"I'm eighteen." Cyborg said neutrally.

"Eighteen." The pale girl replied.

"I don't think I caught your name." Peter informed the pale girl.

"My name is Raven." She told him.

Peter nodded and saw that everyone was looking to him. "What?" He asked. They all gave him a look that said "You know damn well what." Peter sighed and answered them. "I'm eighteen."

Everyone, save for Raven, were glad that things were already going fine with Peter.

"So, Spidey, what all can you do?" Beast-Boy asked. Peter smirked and went to walk, but Nurses Beast-Boy and Starfire were there to make sure he didn't fall. Robin still didn't trust him completely, but he didn't think he was going to harm the others, let alone Robin himself.

"I can do whatever a spider can." Peter casually told them.

"You should get some rest, because honestly you shouldn't be alive right now." Cyborg told him. "We'll put you in here until you can find a place to stay."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Peter said sincerely. "If there's anything you need me to do, I'm pretty handy with tech and what not."

Cyborg nodded and helped Peter back to the bed. "The thought is appreciated."

A couple of days passed and Peter was well enough to start walking around his temporary home. He had helped Cyborg with the T-Jet and also helped with the security system as well as the alert system that told the Titans about trouble in the city. He was now helping with Robin's cycle trying to help improve it.

"That should do it." Peter said determined that he had gotten the weapons system to respond more quickly.

"You were right you are pretty handy." Cyborg said, giving Robin a thumbs up as they move away. Robin nodded and activated the weapons system to check its timing. The bike then had two small squares popped out of the sides and out of those came two barrels that would let out rubber bullets.

"Well now that that's over with I'm gonna go get some chow, you guys in?" Peter asked. Robin and Cyborg nodded and followed him to the kitchen upstairs. As they went Beast-Boy came up to him and handed him a few things.

"What's this?" He asked the younger boy. Robin and Cyborg smiled and stood by their friend.

"We took up a collection and since you can't just going around wearing the bottom of that uniform, which I suggest you repair, we got you some clothes." Beast-Boy told him. Peter nervously chuckled and took the clothes and went to the infirmary.

He got out of the bottom of his uniform and put on the sweat pants. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to come in here while you were…" He placed the voice as Raven. "I'll just leave and come back later." He was about to stop her, but she left before he could stop her.

"Damn, I was gonna tell her to hold on for just a second." He said as he put on a solid black t-shirt.

"Do not fret friend, she is just shy." He heard Starfire say as he finished changing.

He sighed, _Well at least she didn't see me in my boxers… I hope,_ He thought to himself. "I'm gonna go get some food with the others care to join?" He asked the orange skinned teen. She nodded cheerfully.

"Of course Spider-Man."

"Peter," He said. She looked at him curiously.

"My name, it's Peter, Peter Parker." He told her. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course then, Peter, let us go to the kitchen!"

He chuckled and goes ahead of her while she cheerfully accepts his name. He figured that he might as well tell them his name since they had saved his life. He was happy that they had come to slightly accept him.

Both Peter and Starfire reached the Kitchen that was joined with the living room. "BOOYAH!" They both heard. While Peter raised an eyebrow, Starfire giggled at the two boys playing video games in the living room.

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, just admit it."

"How 'bout I kick your butt from here to down town."

With that Cyborg had won the argument. Cyborg looked over his shoulder to see Spider-Man and Starfire behind them. "Sup guys?" He asked. "Well… I think it's time I tell you guys my origins."

To Be Continued

* * *

Next chapter Pete will explain everything to the Titans so expect some angst see you next time


	2. Announcement

**Hey guys, it's Chaos-Guard. Now don't freak out, but I'm taking a break from everything except From the Heart to the Soul. I'm not sure when I'll get back to the rest, but I'm gonna let you know that I'm not quitting on them especially Dragonball: The Shinigami Chronicles and Of Hollows and Youkai. So I apologize now those who understand I thank you, but those who don't well screw you too. Thank you for those who will be helping me on A Hero's New Life, but it'll be a while before I get to anymore stories. So thanks Bigby The Big Bad Wolf for accepting my offer, yuki-sui for for offer to help, and Tensa Zangetsu 17 for your advise and your support on From the Heart to the Soul.**

**Again I'm sorry, but that's how the cookie crumbles.**

**This is Chaos-Guard signing out.**


	3. Adoption

**Okay this one really pains me cuz I wanted to do this badly, and I promise to make something other than Bleach crossovers, but I must inform you that I am putting this up for adoption.**

**First to come and message me with a first chapter preveiw that I like get it. Good luck on impressing me and give yourself time on this if you get it do the research you need for it cuz Ultimate Spider-Man is probably the darkest of all the Spidey verses just saying. I mean have you read it he took a bullet for the Cap and is told he's not ready, that is utter bullsh- let me hold my tongue before I start ranting. Again good luck and take your time.**


End file.
